To Have and To Hold, From this day Forward, Until Death do us Part
by GothGirl1996
Summary: Esther Mikaelson gives gifts to three of her sons at the Mikaelson Family Ball to which all of Mystic Falls is invited. they are three women who are known as the Original Wives and one of the wive's has a son with one of Esther's sons. They are the extended Mikaelson Family. Set in Season 3 episodes featuring all of the Mikaelson's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Mikaelson Family Ball

Elijah and his sister Rebekah were watching over the preparations for the family's ball they were hosting for the people of Mystic Falls in celebration of their reunification as a family. He was pleased to have Rebekah back, his baby sister, and indeed in their own ways his brothers Kol and Finn. As much as he loved his mother he had a feeling she was up to something and that tonight was just the beginning. There was a strange sensation at the back of his brain, a niggling feeling that happiness would be restored and that it would also be a catalyst for the difficult times that lay ahead and Elijah did not know what to do, he would just save to wait and see.

By the time the ball arrived, that niggling feeling he'd had all day had reached its pinnacle. He had greeted Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers before he made his mother made her welcoming speech accompanied with Champagne from the gallery landing in the front foyer of the house in Mystic Falls, his brother Klaus had arranged for them to have. Then his mother surprised him and Kol and Finn so much that it was like someone that thrown their worlds of kilter.

"I am so pleased, you could all join us to celebrate the reunion of my family. However, my sons and daughter Rebekah are not my only family I am pleased to be reunited with. I am delighted that these three women have returned to us after such a long time away. Finn, Kol and Elijah could you step forward please... " Elijah excused himself from Elena's side to join his brothers in front of their mother. "Please welcome my daughters-in law and my grandson, Rosemarie, Julianna, Emmalyn and Henry." Elijah and Finn and Kol grabbed hold of one another to save themselves from falling in shock as a blonde, a redhead and a brunette holding the hand of a small boy of about 3 emerged in long gowns and a small suit from the room behind Esther. The blonde and the redhead ran down each staircase and threw themselves at Finn (the redhead) and Kol (the blonde). The brunette with the boy stayed at the top of the stairs and Elijah moved to join her halfway up.

The brunette turned to her son and whispered. "Henry go to daddy." The boy needed no other encouragement as he ran down the stairs to his waiting father who scooped him up and held him tightly to him. Everyone gathered had "aww"ed at the scene and then Elijah looked up at his gorgeous, slender, curvaceous wife who moved slowly to join him and their son. When she was two steps away and he couldn't take it any longer, he pulled her to him, his arm around her waist and she landed with her hands on his chest, a small smile on her face. He smiled before he kissed her on the lips, a kiss filled with lost years and an eternity of loneliness. When they split apart she sighed and smiled as she accompanied him down the stairs to join her family.

"I have missed you, Emmalyn." Elijah whispered. "I have missed you too, Henry." Elijah smiled as he kissed his son's forehead as his son nuzzled into his shoulder.

Emmalyn turned her hazel eyes on her husband. "I have missed you too, my husband." She kissed his cheek as they joined Kol, Finn and their wives who had all had their tender reunions viewed by everyone gathered.

Finn had stared as his red headed, pixie of a wife had seemed to fly down the stairs to him. He wanted to cry as he had enveloped her tiny frame in his arms. "Rosie."

"Finn." She had sighed as she had kissed him, her blue eyes closing toned tenderly as their lips touched. They had stood there at the bottom of the stairs, holding each other tightly for several moments.

Kol's wife, the blonde, Julianna was quick on her feet too and smiled as she hugged Kol to whom she had been returned. "Kol." Her voice revealed her to be an English woman. Her best friend, Rosie was an Irish girl and a sweet one at that. Emmalyn was a Scots woman with just as beautiful a personality as Elijah, her true love.

"Julia." This couple too embrace for a long moment before they joined everyone in the main ballroom for their celebrations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

10th Century

Elijah's proposal

He was walking through the village heading down to the river to meet the women and his brothers who were spending the day there. He climbed over the rocks with nimble agility and then landed with a soft thud a small way away from the three women, the redhead, Rosemarie- his brother Finn's lady, Julianna, the blonde- his brother Kol's lover and then the brunette who had captured his heart som much so that he was determined to have a hand fasting with her and make her his wife. This brunette turned to smile at him as he approached clad in the leathers of his fellow villagers. She was dressed in a long pale green dress with long sleeves and a floor length hem. It had been dyed with the local nettles which exuded a faint green colouring when crushed.

"Elijah." She said cheerfully,putting down what she had been working on and made her way over to him, picking her way across the slippy rocks of the river bank. When she reached him she threw her arms around his neck, kissing him tenderly.

He rested his hands on her waist, holding her close as he kissed her back. When they split apart, he rested his forehead against hers. "Emmalyn, my love."

"Hello." She giggled, hugging him tightly. He took her hand and began to walk down the river bank with her. She took hold of his elbow in her other hand. When they were far enough away and near some trees which offered some shelter from the elements, he pulled her with him in to the gentle cover. There he hugged her tightly to him, peppering her shoulders and neck with kisses.

She giggled and pushed his shoulders away gently. "Elijah." She said kindly but in a warning tone.

"Oh, Emmalyn. My darling love." Elijah sighed as he settled himself on a tree stump, pulling her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands around her waist clasped together on top of her stomach.

"Elijah, is something the matter?" Emmalyn asked laying her head onto his shoulder, nose in his neck and her elegant hands stroking Elijah's long tresses between dainty fingers.

"I want to ask you something before I ask your father. Emmalyn, how would you feel about spending the rest of your life with me?" Elijah asked, kissing her cheek as she sat up and stared at him.

"Yes. Yes I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She squealed and kissed him, her hands cupping his cheeks. Elijah's hands slowly crept from her waist down her thighs and to the hem of her dress. She quickly moved her hands and grabbed his to stop him. "Elijah, we must wait until we are truly each others in the hand fasting."

"Who would you want to perform it?"

"Your Papa?" She asked.

"If you'd like. Just think in a few days you'll be a Mikaelson and my wife." Elijah smiled cheekily.

"I promise that I will be your wife in every way in a few days, Elijah. I also promise that I will give you sons, who will be as strong as you." She whispered with a sultry look in her eyes as she stroked the edge of Elijah's face. He laughed, full of mirth and pleasure.

"I hope our sons are wise enough to inherit their mother's wisdom and kindness." Elijah agreed and this made Emmalyn laugh.

"I love you." She said cheerfully kissing him again.

"I love you too. Come on we best rejoin my brothers and the girls or they shall begin to wonder what we are up to." He stroked her thigh once more teasingly before he pulled himself up to his feet, taking Emmalyn with him who nodded and left the wood at a jog, Elijah's hand in her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The MIkaelson's ball present day.

Finn, Kol and their wives dance together and Elijah and Emmalyn did for a short while before Henry fell asleep in his mothers arms, his head on her breast. Elijah and Emmalyn excused themselves to take their son up to sleep on Elijah's bed. Once they had laid their boy down Elijah took hold of Emmalyn and hugged her tightly.

"How are you here, Emmalyn?" He said into her hair as he hugged her.

"I do not know but I am glad to be back with you, dear husband." Emmalyn sighed, holding onto Elijah tightly. "I have a feeling your mother is up to something."

"You would know, my dear witch." Elijah teased, rubbing his nose against hers. "I suppose you are right, she usually is."

"Kiss me." Emmalyn smiled at him and Elijah complied quickly and she didn't have to ask him twice. Soon passion had overridden their conscience minds and Elijah had his wife pinned to the far wall away from their sleeping son. He had untied her halter neck dress and the green satin was pooled around her waist and revealing her black lacy bra to Elijah. Her legs were around his waist and his hands were on her thighs under her dress, pushing it higher to reveal more of her. She giggled and Elijah pulled away a little.

"We don't have to do this, Emmalyn... well not now anyway." Elijah smiled.

"No, I need you." Emmalyn complained and moved her hands to unbuckle his trousers and pull him from his confinement. They spent the next half hour quenching their need for each other and the whole time Henry slept unaware of what his parents were doing only a few strides from him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elijah and Emmalyn spend a night together after their hurried romance during the ball.

When the ball was over and the guests departed, Elijah too Emmalyn's hand and led her up to their rooms and their still sleeping son. He showed her how to work the "indoor plumbing" of the bathroom as he helped little Henry change for bed. He tucked his son into the little trundle bed, his mother had brought up for them earlier. His son clung to him and Elijah doted on him, until he fell asleep. Then Elijah changed for bed himself. Only to turn around when Emmalyn hugged herself to his back.

"Are you well, Emma?" He asked, as he held her close to him. She was clad in a short, silk nightdress that clung to her figure. Her dark hair was damp, from the water in the bath.

"I am now, Elijah..." She ran her finger down his bare chest, flirtatiously.

Elijah needed no other encouragement and promptly took his wife to bed, silently, so as not to wake their son, but passionately enough. Man and wife were one once more.


End file.
